100 List
by SleighBells
Summary: A list of 100 topics, each topic is a short story drabble whatever Umm... There are both Final FAntasy and Kingdom Hearts. I put it under Final Fantasy, because there are more FF related ones that KH related ones. Sorry, majority wins.
1. 1 Introduction axelXroxas

1) Introduction AxelXRoxas

Axel had to admit; when he first saw the kid he wasn't much to look at. He was small and scrawny and so unorganizationany. The kid didn't talk much either. He just was there, with that sad look on his face. He was the smallest, the youngest, and the newest, so of course he was there butt of everyone's jokes. Honestly, Axel didn't have anything to do with the kid. He didn't really see anything special about him, so he left him alone. Until that is...

Axel wondered aimlessly through the halls. Not really watching where he was going (he was busy staring at the blaring white ceiling) he ran into something, or rather someone. Axel grabbed Roxas' shoulders to keep them both from falling over.  
"Axel watch where the hell you are going." Roxas snapped, shrugging Axel's hands off of him. Axel just smiled down at Roxas.  
"Well if it isn't my favorite blonde shorty." Axel reached out to ruffle the blonde's spiky hair, but was stopped by the said blonde's fist flying into his face. Axel staggered back holding his now bleeding nose, his expression screaming 'what the fuck!' Roxas just glared and pointed an accusing finger at Axel.  
"I won't be the butt of your goddamn jokes anymore!" With that he turned on his heel and marched down the hall. Axel just stood there. The kid just fucking slugged him. He looked down at the blood on his gloved hand...before running down the hall after Roxas. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all.


	2. 2 Love axelXdemyx

2) Love AxelXDemyx

Demyx loved his sitar. He loved to play silly songs that made him smile as he sang. Axel loved to make fun of Demyx. How he sang songs of little toads in red ribbons drinking tea. Demyx didn't mind though because even if Axel didn't like his music at least he gave him company. But secretly, Axel loved Demyx's music.  
Demyx loved Axel's company.  
Axel loved picking on Demyx.  
Demyx loved his sitar.  
They loved...


	3. 3 Light sephXzack

3) Light SephXZack

Something was touching him. There wasn't supposed to be anything touching him, but there was indeed something touching him. Seph sighed and opened his eyes. It was suppose to be dark, because it was night and night meant no light, but there was light. What was there light? Seph turned his head. His lamp was on. He remembered turning that off, so why was it on? And what the hell was touching him! Seph looked up...at Zack. Why was Zack in his room? He didn't know.  
"What the hell are you doing in my room, in the middle of the night, poking me!" Zack gave Seph a sheepish look.  
"My nightlight broke." Seph looked at him and blinked, opened his mouth, closed it, and blinked again.  
"...what." Zack smiled and rubbed the back of his head.  
"My nightlight...it broke."  
"Your nightlight." Zack nodded. Seph pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Zack I don't even know what to say to that."  
"Well I was hoping I could stay with you." Seph's eyes snapped open.  
"...what." Zack shifted a bit.  
"Well see, I can't sleep without my nightlight and ,well, it broke and the only other way I can sleep is if I have someone sleep next to me, so I was hoping I could come sleep with you." Zack finished with one of his dazzling smiles. Seph gave him a blank look before rolling over. Zack smiled as he turned off the lamp and climbed into bed next to Seph.  
"Thanks Seph" He whispered.  
"Goodnight Zack."


	4. 4 Dark zack

4) Dark Zack

The only light in the room was a glowing yellow chocobo. It was almost comical that the little chocobo was the only reason that the dark haired man in the bed slept at all. But unknown to the man, the little chocobo was fighting for its life and losing. The glowing chocobo's light dimmed just a bit and the man's eye twitched. The little chocobo fought harder, he had a job to do, but he was losing. The little chocobo's light dimmed a bit more, the man shifted in his bed. The little chocobo fought with all of its fluorescent heart, but it wasn't enough as the last of it's little light faded and went out all together. The man's eyes snapped open. It was dark and Zack HATED the dark.


	5. 5 Seeking Solace axelXdemyx

5) Seeking Solace AxelXDemyx

He had left. He didn't care that he had tore Axel into a million emotional pieces. He sat clutching his head, what was he going to do now...  
Axel looked up as Demyx walked over to him holding his sitar. Demyx frowned, Axel look absolutely horrified. Demyx sat down next to Axel pulling him into a one armed hug, pressing his lips to Axel's forehead. Demyx let go of Axel and began to strum peacefully on his sitar, Axel resting his head on Demyx's shoulder. Demyx would always be there to clean up after Roxas


	6. 6 Break Away whoever

6) Break Away Whoever

He lived in a world of death, everyone seemed to be dead, dying, or trying to kill something. This world would drive anyone insane, it already did so too many. He had to do something to set himself apart to keep form going insane like so many others. So he smiled and laughed and joked, anything to lessen the intense weight that had settle upon the world.


	7. 7 Heaven renoXcloud

7) Heaven CloudXReno

Reno walked down the sidewalk, hands stuffed in his pockets. He was on his way to Seventh Heaven. He went there at least once a week. He didn't know how or why, but somehow he had formed some kind of ritual with Strife. He walked into the bar and spotted Cloud sitting at a table by himself. He had his head down with one idle hand tracing the rim of his beer mug. Reno sat across form Cloud and smiled at Tifa brought him a drink. They sat in silence, Reno taking sips from his own mug, while Cloud's finger continued in it's never ending circle.  
"You know," Cloud began, eyes glazed over, "sneezing in the shower really sucks." Reno's gaze shifted from his mug to Cloud's face. He had his head resting on his elbow, eyes glazed over in drunken thought.  
"How so?" He questioned.  
"Well, you're in the shower, and you sneeze and snot explodes all over your face." Reno smiled to himself, taking great pleasure in the fact that he just heard the great Cloud Strife say the word 'snot'.  
"And you can't wipe it off because your hands are all wet and wet hands and slimy snot doesn't create enough friction to get the snot off your face." Reno nodded. This is why he came every week to Seventh Heaven.  
"So then you have to find something to wipe your face off with. You can't use your towel 'cause you need that later. So then you have to use toilet paper which is a bitch to handle with wet hands."  
"You could always dry your hands on your towel first." Cloud's finger stopped mid-circle. A look of deep thought was written in his face. Finally he nodded and his finger continued on its circular journey.  
'Oh well' Reno thought as he finished his drink, 'At least it wasn't as bad as last week when he threw a hissy fit over clogged toothpaste lids.'


	8. 8 Innocence axelXroxas

8) Innocence AxelXRoxas

It always amazed Axel at just how innocent Roxas could look. From his big blur eyes to his child like face. But Axel knew looks were deceiving, in this case very deceiving. Axel knew that behind those pretty blue eyes and childish face that he far from any kind of innocence.


	9. 9 Drive zackXcloud

9) Drive CloudXZack

Cloud sat clutching his seat praying to whoever would listen while Zack was in the driver's seat driving like a maniac down the highway. What has he been thinking, agreeing to let Zack drive? They passed a billboard the read "Hurt? Call Michael Burtt!" Cloud quickly memorized the phone number so he could sue Zack after they untangled his mangled body from the wreak they were sure to get into.


	10. 10 Beathe Again zackXseph

10) Breathe Again SephXZack

Zack was leaning against a building enjoying a cigarette when Seph walked by. He stopped and gave Zack a questioning look.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Zack smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing much." Seph pointed to the burning cigarette between Zack's fingers. Zack looked down at it like he hadn't known it was there.

"Zack, why do you insist on killing your lungs? You are aware you need them to breathe right?" Zack smiled and dropped the cigarette to the ground, putting it out with his shoe.

"Yea, I know," Zack said throwing an arm around Seph's shoulders.

"But I figure if mine die, I can always use yours!" Seph rolled his eyes at Zack.

"You're such a child."


	11. 11 Memory zackXcloud

11) Memory CloudXZack

Cloud was so insanely hungry. He was digging through his cabinets looking for anything to eat. He pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese. Cloud looked at the box for a second before deciding it would have to do. He pulled out a pot and filled it with water before putting on the stove, waiting for it boil. Cloud leaned against the counter looking over the box remembering when Zack tried to make macaroni and cheese….

_Cloud walked into Zack's apartment hearing loud banging coming from the kitchen. Cloud sighed; Zack in the kitchen was never a good thing. He walked into the kitchen; Zack was standing over a pot of water while the floor was littered with pots and pans. Cloud crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "You know, water won't boil if you stare at it." Zack looked up, his face splitting into a huge grin upon seeing Cloud._

"_Cloud!" He squealed, rushing over to the blonde, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Cloud just smiled as Zack set him down._

"_Zack, what are you doing?"_

"_Making macaroni and cheese!"_

Cloud smiled to himself as he added the noodles to the now boiling water.

_He watched as Zack tried to dump the now cooked noodles into a colander, half the noodles falling onto the floor and counter. Cloud laughed at him. _

"_Zack, you're a mess." Zack frowned at Cloud._

"_You just wait, this will me the best Mac'n'cheese you have ever had!" Cloud smiled and watched Zack measure out the mild and butter, and laughed as Zack knocked over the milk jug and slipped on the butter._

Cloud's sad smile still remained as he poured his cheese sauce over the noodles, mixing them together.

_Cloud took a bite of Zack's 'perfect' Mac'n'cheese. The cheese was more like a soup and half the noodles were overcooked while the other half didn't taste cooked at all._

A tear ran down Cloud's face as he tool a bite of his perfectly made macaroni and cheese. It really had been the best Mac'N'Cheese he had ever had.


	12. 12 Insanity roxasXaxelXdemyx

12) Insanity AxelXRoxasXDemyx

Demyx, Axel, and Roxas all sat around the table snacking on the various food items laid out before them. There laughter died down as they spied Xemnas casting them disapproving looks. Demyx shuddered,

"He's so creepy." Roxas snorted at the musician.

"Only you would find that old man 'creepy'." Axel looked at Roxas,

"You don't find him creepy, Roxy?" Roxas rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"No Axel, I don't. Why would I?" Axel smirked and leaned in as if to tell a secret.

"Because he's insane." Demyx's eyes grew wide.

"Is he really?" Axel nodded, and Roxas shook his head.

"Your full of crap, Axel, Don't believe him Demyx." Demyx nodded but still looked as if Xemnas would go on a killing spree at any given moment. Demyx was terrified of insane people.


	13. 13 Misfortune sephXcloud

13) Misfortune

Cloud walked aimlessly down the halls, he was completely and utterly lost. He had been walking around for the last two hours without and idea where the hell he was. Finally he gave up and slumped against the wall giving out a loud frustrated groan. All he wanted was to go to bed, but no, he had to be born without any sense of direction and get lost! Cloud closed his eyes and hit his head against the wall.

"Watch it cadet, I don't think the president would appreciate you putting dents in his walls." Cloud let out a sigh and looked up and saw Sephiroth.

'Shit!' he thought as he scrambled to his feet.

"At ease, cadet." The general said. Cloud slumped back against the wall.

Sorry sir, but I'm lost. I just want to go to bed but I can't find it!" Seph gave Cloud an amused look, he recognized the little blonde as Zack's new 'friend'.

"Come on."

"Sir?" Seph started walking down the hallway,

"I can't have you wandering around causing trouble because you can't find your room." Cloud nodded and followed after Seph like the lost puppy he was.


	14. 14 Smile cloudXzack

14. Smile CloudXZack

His smile was something that would make you world a brighter place. It was amazing how easily his face would settle into that insanely happy expression, as if he was always exactly where he wanted to be. How his eyes would sparkle with true happiness.

What Cloud wouldn't give to see Zack smile again.


	15. 15 Silence sephXzack

15. Silence SephXZack

It was quite….really quite…unbearably quite. Zack turned, his chair emitting a loud, long squeak. The high pitched sound filled the space of the office Zack and Seph occupied. Seph didn't acknowledge the annoying sound Zack was drawing out from his chair. The sound soon stopped and the silence came back. Zack could hear Seph's pen scratching on the paper, the ticking of the clock, the fading footsteps on high heels on the linoleum flooring. Zack looked at Seph, he wasn't bothered at all by the heavy silence. Zack took a deep breathe with every intention of breaking the perpetual silence, when it was broken for him. He looked over at Seph who had turned on a radio; he was shaking his head at Zack. Zack let out a small laugh as he went back to his work.


	16. 16 Questioning Zack

16. Questioning Zack

Zack slowly made his way into the break room. Oh God, how he needed coffee, coffee with lots of creamer because while Zack loved caffeine, he hated the taste of coffee. Zack sleepily leaned against the counter and reached for the coffee pot. Zack closed his eyes, taking in the wonderful smell of the bitter drink. He reached for the creamer. As he picked it up his eyebrows drew themselves together. It was light. Not light in color, but it was light in weight. Too light for Zack's liking. He held it upside down over his coffee cup. It. Was. Empty. Zack stood there dumbfounded. How was he supposed to get through the day without coffee and how was he supposed to drink coffee without creamer? Zack had to find some creamer. He walked out of the break room and looked down the hall. He saw Tseng walking in his direction. He was carrying a coffee cup.

"Hey, Tseng!" Tseng looked up at Zack, already looking annoyed.

"Do you have creamer? There isn't any left and I REALLY need some and I saw you had a coffee cup and thought maybe you had some that I could use." Tseng gave Zack a blank look before throwing the red and white coffee straw he had been using to stir his drink at Zack's head, hitting him in between the eyes. He took a sip of his coffee before walking away. Zack wiped off the wet spot on his face.

"I guess that's a no…" Zack continued down the hall to Reno's office. Reno was his partner in his creamer obsession. Zack walk into the office to see Reno lounging back chair, feet propped up in his desk.

"Hey Reno." The Turk sat up looking excited.

"Zack! Hey!"

"Reno, I need creamer." Reno gave Zack a confused look.

"Creamer?" Zack nodded.

"Yea, there isn't any left and I can't go all day without coffee which I can't drink without creamer!" Reno looked absolutely shocked.

"NO CREAMER!" Zack jumped at Reno's sudden outburst. Reno jumped out of his chair and stormed out of the office and down the hall yelling about how he would be damned id he was going to work in a creamer-less building. Zack sat alone in the office. Ok, so Reno didn't have any creamer either. He walked out of the office and continued down the hall. He paused at Seph's office and stared at the plate mounted on the door that read 'Sephiroth'. As he stared and Seph's name in his head he thought 'Creamer…Seph. Seph…creamer. Seph…creamer…coffee?' He stared at it and even reached out for the door knob before deciding someone like Seph would refuse creamer and headed out to find Cloud. For Cloud was sure to have creamer for they both started with 'C', like coffee, all of which made Zack happy. Zack made his way to the class where he would find Cloud, the whole way chanting 'Cloud, coffee, creamer, coffee, Cloud, creamer, Cloud, coffee, creamer, Cloud.' Zack walked to the practice field where Cloud's 'Sword's play' class was taking place. He scanned the crowd for the boy's bright blonde hair. Upon seeing it him Zack started yelling.

"Hey! Hey Cloud! I need to ask you something!" Both Cloud and the instructor looked annoyed, until the instructor realized who Zack was and told Cloud to get his scrawny ass over there. Cloud made his way over to Zack.

"What are you doing here Zack?"

"I need coffee creamer." Cloud gave Zack a blank look.

"You pulled me out of class because you want coffee creamer?"

"No, not want, need." Cloud continued to stare at his friend.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, do you have any? If you do I would greatly appreciate it if you gave it to me." Cloud looked at Zack, to the training field, to the sword in his hand, back to Zack.

"What? You want me to pull it out of my ass or something? I'm in class, Zack. Why the hell would I have coffee creamer?" Cloud turned around to go back to class. Zack pouted and turned to go back to the building he came from. Zack walked to Seph's office. He opened the door with every intent of complaining his sweet little heart out, when he saw heaven on earth sitting on Seph's desk. Yes, on Seph's desk was a bottle of coffee creamer. Zack felt like crying. He looked at Seph,

"You sir, are my savior." Seph didn't even look up from his paper work.

"Good morning to you too, Zack."


	17. 17 Blood axelXdemyx

17. Blood AxelXDemyx

Demyx sat staring at his finger. He watched as a drop of blood welled up form the cut he had acquired. His eyes widened as the drop fell from his finger to the ground below. As the drop hit the ground, Demyx let out a high pitched whine. He rushed to Axel who sat not to far away, engrossed in a book. Well, he had been until Demyx had thrust his bloody finger in his face. Axel looked up at Demyx looking slightly annoyed. Demyx was biting on his lower lip and looked from his finger to Axel, he looked so completely helpless. Axel sighed as he grabbed Demyx and dragged him to a nearby bathroom. Axel held Demyx's finger under the water while Demyx himself hid behind Axel, his face buried in the red head's shoulder. Axel washed Demyx's finger and put a band aid on the cut before stepping away. Demyx held his finger in front of his face and frowned. Axel raised an eyebrow at him. Demyx pouted and held out the bandaged finger. Axel shook his head, laughing quietly as he softly kissed the offered finger. Demyx smiled brightly before bounding off to whatever it was he had been doing. Axel laughed to himself before going back to his book.


	18. 18 Rainbow seph

18. Rainbow Seph

Seph stormed down the hallways, people pressing themselves against the walls to get out of his way. He was going to KILL Zack. He was angry. He was frustrated. Hell, he was embarrassed. The way people would glance at him, it was like they knew. He stormed into the break room, which was now overly stocked with coffee creamer thanks to Reno, where he could hear Zack's voice telling some outrageous story. There was Zack with Reno and Cloud. Zack stopped mid sentence with his arms half raised in some animated gesture. Cloud looked slightly amused while Reno outright laughed and said,

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Roy G Biv himself." Seph felt his face grow red, whither it was from anger or embarrassment, he wasn't quite sure. Seph glared at Zack.

"Zackary, I hope you are ready to die." Zack laughed nervously.

"Oh, come on Seph, it's not like it didn't come off." Seph growled.

"As a matter of fact, it didn't!" Zack looked shocked.

"Oh… well I'm sure it will…" Seph grumpily sat in the vacant chair.

"You had better hope so Zack, otherwise you are in for some very painful torture." Zack swallowed loudly before Reno added,

"Well now you have some kind of dirty secret, and dirty secrets are exciting, aren't they Seph." Seph glared at Reno thinking about the small rainbow tattoo Zack had stuck below his belly button.

"Hey Seph," Seph looked at Cloud who was poking his arm, "can I see it?" Seph was momentarily shocked while Zack and Reno burst out laughing.


	19. 19 Gray zackXcloud

19. Gray ZackXCloud

It was rare that they ever got leave together, so on the rare occasions that they did, they tried to make the most of it. Today they could be found lounging on some random hill overlooking one of the many training fields. Cloud was sitting on the ground with Zack's head in his lap, lazily running his fingers though Zack's wild hair. They weren't really doing anything besides enjoying each others company. Cloud was watching some of the cadets train on the field until something, or rather someone, caught his eye. It was rather hard not to notice him, with his odd choice of clothing to his eye catching hair. Sephiroth's hair had always captivated Cloud, as well as many others.

"Hey Zack," Zack twitched before moaning in response.

"Hmmm…" Cloud laughed and stopped stroking Zack's hair.

"Zack are you falling asleep on me?" Zack's face scrunched up,

"Mmm..'course not." Cloud rolled his eyes as he moved his legs making Zack sit up and lean against Cloud in his laziness.

"Whaaat…" Cloud smiled and laid his head on top of Zack's which was currently on his shoulder.

"What's the difference between gray and silver?" Zack yawned and Cloud felt his shoulders bump into his own in a shrug.

"I dunno, why?"

"Well, would you say Seph's hair was silver or gray?" Zack snorted,

"If you told Seph he had gray hair, he would kill you." Cloud laughed,

"Yea, probably." Zack nuzzled into Cloud's shoulder and wrapped an arm around him dragging him to the ground with him. Cloud sighed contently as Zack continued his nap on Cloud's shoulder.


	20. 20 Fortitude sephXdemyx

20. Fortitude SephXDemyx

Saying that the kid was annoying would have been an extreme understatement. The kid didn't really qualify as a 'kid', being is his late teens, but he acted like he was ten. This kid wore his emotions on his sleeve, though most of the time he wore a goofy smile. In all honesty he reminded him of Zack. But God, Zack never sang like this kid. He just wouldn't shut up! Currently he was singing some made up song while doing some ridicules dance. Seph watched as Demyx's coat swirled around his legs as he moved. What was wrong with this kid? As Demyx finished his dance he struck a childish pose and smiled at Seph. Seph looked up from where he was seated against the wall, giving Demyx a slightly annoyed look. Demyx's smile flickered slightly before it came back full force as he seated himself next to Seph. Seph was doing his best to ignore him. He vaguely heard him say something about him looking tense and relaxing music. They had been stuck together in the godforsaken room for who knows how long with no way out. Seph had tried everything, but he just couldn't find a way out, so he decided to wait, for what Seph didn't know. No one in there right mind would come looking for him, and from what he had witnessed from the kid; no one would come for him either. Seph was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Demyx's music, but this music was much different from the kid's earlier child songs. This was soft and, well in Seph's opinion, nice. Seph looked over at the kid and saw him playing some kind of giant blue guitar and singing softly. Demyx smiled at him, happy he had gotten a nonviolent reaction out of him. Seph closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall letting Demyx's music wash over him. Yea, it was pretty nice.


	21. 21 Vacation seph

21. Vacation Seph

Seph stood in the middle of some godforsaken town in the middle of nowhere. Honestly, he didn't know how he ended up in these situations. Scratch that, yes he did, and his name was Zack. Somehow Zack had gotten into this head that Seph needed a 'vacation'. So here he was in the middle of nowhere on his 'vacation'. He didn't even know where he was. The town was full of old people, poor people, and dirty people. Not to mention the extremely unattractive people. Maybe this town was subjected to an extreme case on inbreeding that had to be it. An old man walked up to Seph holding a soggy brown bag.

"Hello sir! Would you like to buy some boiled peanuts?" Seph could count the number of the man's teeth on one hand. Had he offered him boiled peanuts? Who the hell boils peanuts? Seph sneered at the man before rudely turning away. He was going to kill Zack when he got back.


	22. 22 Mother Nature cloud

22. Mother Nature CloudXZack

Cloud didn't know why he always came back here, to the cliff where Zack had been killed. It wasn't like Zack's body was actually here. The only thing of Zack's that was here was his sword and even that was beginning to look pretty pathetic. It was scratched and rusted and beginning to fade away. Fade away, would his memories of Zack fade away like his sword? Would Time weather away the memories like Mother Nature had weathered away at his sword? No, Cloud was too stubborn for that.


	23. 23 Cat sephXzack

23. Cat Seph X Zack

Zack was driving him crazy. Well, that was no surprise. Zack, being Zack, has a habit of just letting himself barge into Seph's personal life, and in doing so decided that Seph should get a pet. Something, so that when he came home after a hard days work, would be happy to see him. Zack decided that Seph should get a cat. Seph told Zack no, there was no way he was going to get a cat or any other per for that matter. They required someone to feed them and care for them and Seph would not have his apartment smelling like a litter box. Well Zack was a little let down, he wanted Seph to have a pet. Seph rubbed his head as he entered his office. Zack just wouldn't let up on this whole cat thing; it was to the point where Seph had forbidden Zack to even say the word 'cat'. Not that it had taken much to get to that point. Seph sat down at his desk fully intent on getting his work down so he could go home early and hopefully avoid Zack. But nothing ever goes according to plan. Zack walked into the room, but surprisingly did say anything to Seph. Oh well, maybe he has decided not to be annoying today. That thought quickly flew out the window as Zack slammed both of his hands on Seph's desk. Seph very calmly looked up at Zack, who just smiled and meowed? Seph narrowed his eyes at Zack.

"Zackary, did you just…meow at me?" Zack just smiled and meowed again. Alright then, Zack has officially lost his mind. Seph shook his head slightly and went back to work.

The meowing went on for a week. It was the only thing Zack would say to Seph, one would think this would be a blessing but it really wore on one's nerves. Seph was at his breaking point. He was in the break room getting some coffee when he heard someone else walk in. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone and chose to ignore them. That was until he felt a warm breathe next his ear and heard a whispered 'meow'. The coffee creamer he had been holding exploded as he turned to yell at Zack.

"Goddamn it Zack! I'm not getting a fucking cat!" He screamed into the furry face of a small gray kitten. His angered expression quickly changed to one of extreme shock. There in front of him was Zack holding a kitten, a sickly, adorable kitten. Zack smiled and put the tiny kitten into Seph's hand before walking out of the room. Seph looked down at the kitten that was licking the creamer off his fingers. Seph rubbed a finger in between its ears, the kitten pushed against his finger before looking up at him and letting a small 'meow'.


	24. 24 No Time reno

24) No Time Reno

Reno stomped down the hallways, not because he was angry or anything, just because he was so extremely bored. While going about his stomping he almost ran into Tseng.

"Hey Bossman!" Tseng stopped in front of Reno and looked at him like he was lowest thing on the planet. Tseng rolled his eyes at Reno before pointing at his shirt. Reno looked down thinking he might have spilt something on his shirt, not that you would have been able to tell a new stain from all the old ones. As Reno looked down he felt Tseng's finger flick him on the nose. Hard. Reno 'eep-ed' and clutched his nose as Tseng walked away. Reno grumbled under his breath while rubbing his now sore nose. Reno came to the end of the hallway and turned to walk down the next one when he saw Hojo walking his way. Reno panicked and hid behind the nearest potted plant he could find. He was bored, but he wasn't that bored. When Hojo had passed Reno made his way to Rude's office. Surely Rude would entertain him.

"Hey Rude," Reno called as he entered the small office space. Rude looked up from his paper work.

"What do you want Reno?"

"I'm bored…entertain me!" Rude rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time to entertain you Reno, I have work to do, and so do you."

"Yea, but paper work is so boring."

"Whatever Reno, I need to get this done, so either help or go away." Reno shot a glare at Rude before stomping out of the room. Reno made his way to a new hallway. Was that Zack running towards him? Was he holding a cat? Reno was about to open his mouth when Zack ran right past him yelling,

"Hi Reno! Bye Reno!" Ok, I guess Zack was busy too.

"ZACKARY!" Uh oh, Seph sounded pissed. Reno flattened himself against the wall as Sephiroth stormed past him. As Seph went past Reno smelled something odd. Was that cat pee? Reno shook his head before finally making his way out of the building. Surely there was somebody willing to entertain him! He walked around the corner of a building and ran into something causing the something to fall over. Reno looked down and saw the something was a somebody, a rather familiar somebody.

"Cloud!" Reno reached down and helped him up. Cloud dusted himself off giving Reno a sarcastic smile.

"So, Cloud, what are you up to today?" Cloud raised an eyebrow at Reno.

"Nothing much, I was fixing to go grab some lunch and-"

"Great! Lunch! Let's go!" Reno grabbed Cloud and dragged him off to the cafeteria. Reno was bound to have fun there.


	25. 25 Trouble Lurking seph

25. Trouble Lurking Seph

He watched it sway back and forth, like a shiny silver pendulum. It was entrancing. He crouched low to the floor and inched closer. He stopped and waited a second before inching ever so closer. He crouched lifting his boney hindquarters into the air, wiggling them ever so slightly. Then he pounced, only to be caught in mid air by a large hand. He looked into green cat like eyes that almost matched his own exactly.

"Shit, are you after my hair again?" He batted at some of the silver hairs hanging in Seph's face. Seph frowned and the kitten meowed happily as he ran his tiny claws through the hair. Seph heard laughter and looked to see Zack leaning in his doorway.

"Seph are you talking to your cat again?" Seph grumbled, dropping the kitten on his desk ignoring Zack's laughter.


	26. 26 Tears seph

26. Tears Seph

He didn't want to admit that he had gotten attached to the little shit. Didn't want to admit that he had grown attached to its little meows in the morning begging for food, grown attached to its little furry warmth sleeping next to him. So when the President found out about the small kitten living in the Shinra building, he didn't want to admit that it hurt to see the kitten go. Zack had told him that he had found a nice home for it, but it still hurt, not that he would admit that.

"It's alright Seph, don't cry." Seph growled at Zack.

"I am not crying you dumb shit." Zack smiled sadly at him giving him a comforting hug.

"You don't need tears to cry."


	27. 27 Foreign seph

27. Foreign Seph

Seph paced back and forth. He had to give a speech in less than a minute. He wasn't pacing because he was nervous, no, he was pacing because he had stupidly decided to trust Zack to bring his speech. And of course Zack couldn't be found, another reason to add to his ever growing list of reasons to kill the man. Seph stopped pacing when he saw Zack thundering towards him.

"Seph!" Zack stopped in front of him thrusting some crumpled papers into his hands.

"I couldn't find your speech so I wrote you a new one." Seph narrowed his eyes at him.

"You what?"

"Hurry Seph! You're on!" Zack pushed Seph onto the stage. He walked calmly to the podium looking at the papers. Seph cleared his throat to begin to talk when he realized he couldn't read what Zack had written. Seph tensed up when he realized Zack's handwriting was a foreign language to him. It was so god-awful that half the time Zack himself wouldn't have a clue as to what he had written. Seph looked off stage at Zack who was smiling brightly, giving him a thumbs up. This was defiantly going on his list.


	28. 28 Sorrow axel

28. Sorrow Axel

He wasn't suppose to feel, wasn't suppose to have these emotions. He wasn't supposed to have a heart or the luxuries that came with having one. So what was this feeling he had now? Now, as he watched his everything walk away, his blonde haired, blue eyed nobody that was his everything. He hurt when he wasn't supposed too. He felt sorrow when he wasn't supposed to feel.


	29. 29 Happiness zack

29. Happiness Zack

Zack was the epitome of happiness. He was always smiling, always laughing, always had a way to make everyone around him just as happy as he was. Everyone loved Zack, everything about him was infectious, his laugh, his smile. Everything about his screamed happy and everyone loved him. It was hard not to.


	30. 30 Under the Rain sephXzackXcloud

30. Under the Rain SephXZackXCloud

Cloud.

He had to have the worst luck ever. Cloud was pressed up against some random building trying to stay out of the rain. It was pouring. He had just showered; he was all nice and clean, ready to go be lazy in his not so comfy cot. He had no desire to go run around in the rain, getting all muddy, after he had just bathed. Okay, he had two options. One, suck it up and run to his room and probably slip a few times causing him to get all muddy and then in turn when he got to his room (if he didn't get lost again) get his room and bed all muddy causing his roommate to yell at him. Or, he could wait, in the rain, against a building. This was ridicules, he took a deep breathe and ran out into the rain. Okay, so far so good, it's a little cold but whatever. He had a pretty good Idea of where he was, and he hadn't slipped yet. He rounded a corner and because he had the worst luck ever, he ran into something causing him to fall over into the rather large mud puddle. He heard someone burst out into insane laughter, yea laugh it up buddy. Cloud sat up and felt the cool mud stick to his clothes and slide across his once clean skin. He looked over to find what he had run into, Sephiroth. Oh God, he really did have the worst luck ever. Not only had he run into him but had caused Seph to fall as well, though he was lucky enough not to land in a mud puddle. He looked angry, but not at Cloud, no, he was glaring murder at Zack who was laughing his ass off.

Zack.

Zack loved the rain. He loved jumping in puddles and getting a muddy as humanly possible. He loved the feeling of the cool raindrops on his skin. He loved dragging Seph out into the rain with him. Zack looked over at Seph as they walked through the downpour; the man's once silver hair was dulled to gray and plastered to his head. He didn't look to happy, but then again he never did. Zack tilted his head up to feel the rain against his face, when he heard a loud thud. He looked around before bursting out in loud laughter. Seph was sitting on the ground, legs straight out in front of him, look absolutely shocked. Cloud, who had come out of no where, was sitting in a mud puddle looking disgusted at the mud that now covered him. Zack leaned against the building they had been walking along, he had never laughed so hard in his life. Seph's death glare only added to the hilarity.

Seph.

Why the hell were we walking in the rain? I honestly have no idea. Somehow Zack had convinced him to take a walk in the rain. Curse Zack and his persuasive skills. His hair was stuck to his face, it was cold, and he was wet. He was not a happy person. He took a deep breathe. Okay, maybe there is something good about this, it would make his nice warm bed all the more inviting. Actually, now that he thought about it, his nice warm bed sounded like a really nice place to be, instead of in the cold rain with Zack. Another perk to the rain was that it shut Zack up. He hadn't spoken a word since they had walked outside. Maybe he should throw him out in the rain more often. Seph was lost in his thoughts when he saw a flash of yellow and then felt something collide into him. Not excepting to be attacked, he fell over very ungracefully on his backside. He heard Zack explode into laughter and looked over at Cloud who was covered in mud and then at himself who was sitting on the ground feeling nothing but shock. Then he glared at Zack, who was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face.


	31. 31 Flowers zack

31. Flowers Zack

Zack made his way down the hallway carrying a large bouquet of flowers. Every time he would pass someone he would give them a flower. Whenever someone would receive a flower they would smile at Zack's kindness, or give him a weird look for giving them a flower of all things. Zack didn't mind though. He stopped Reno in the hall and gave him a flower.

"Here you go Reno!" Zack thrust the flower into Reno's hand. Reno looked confused for a minute before smiling and giving Zack a big hug, crushing some of the flowers Zack had been holding.

"Thanks man!" Reno smiled and went off to go brag to Rude that he had gotten a flower. Zack smiled and continued to give out his flowers, slowly making his way to Seph's office, not even bothering to knock when he got there. Seph didn't even look up from his work.

"Hello, Zack," Zack stopped and looked at Seph.

"How'd you know it was me? You didn't even look." Seph looked up at him,

"Because you are the only one in this building who doesn't have the common curtsy to knock before entering someone's personal space." Zack snorted,

"I would hardly call your office your 'person space'." Seph shook his head and went back to his work.

"Anyway, I brought you something!" Zack smiled and held out one of his flowers. Seph looked up at the blooming plant, and then looked at Zack.

"A flower?" Zack nodded and set the flower on Seph's desk.

"You are a strange one Zack." Zack just smiled. There was knock on Seph's door before it opened and blue clad cadet walked in. Zack smiled, he could identify that blonde hair anywhere, even if was somewhat disguised under a standard issue hat.

"Hey Cloud!" Cloud smiled at Zack,

"Hey Zack," Seph looked at Zack and then at Cloud.

"Can I help you?" Cloud looked at Seph a little apprehensively.

"Sorry sir, I was just looking for Zack and someone told me I could find him here."

"Cloud, I have a present for you!" Cloud looked back at Zack surprised. He was holding out a flower. Cloud then looked confused. Zack smiled and swiped Cloud's hat off his head, ruffling his hair a bit as he stuck the flower behind Cloud's ear.

"Awww," Zack stood behind Cloud and placed his hands on Cloud head, facing him towards Seph.

"Isn't he cute!" Seph looked up at the poor boy with the flower stuck in his hair. He shook his head and looked down again.

"Adorable."


	32. 32 Night zack

32. Night Zack

Zack walked between the dark buildings stiffly. Oh how he hated the dark. He had lost track of time and now it was night and he was stuck trying to get home in the dark. He would flinch slightly every time he heard a strange noise, he was so paranoid! Zack whined softly to himself as he chewed on his thumb nail. He froze. What was that sound? Zack looked around, he didn't see anything… He started walking a little bit faster. There it was again! Zack let out another whine as he quickened his pace. The sound was getting closer. Zack broke out into an all out run. As he came out into an open area something jumped out in front of him letting out a bone chilling roar. Zack screamed at the top of his lungs, falling over and trying to crawl backwards all ay once. The creature was at least twice as tall as he was and had a sword! It was going to kill him! Zack screamed again and the creature doubled over. Zack was panting, was that laughter he heard? He looked at the creature. Now that he thought about it, that sword looked kind of familiar, really familiar actually. The creature had somehow broken in half, one half standing tall and the other rolling around on the ground, and from the sounds of it, laughing. Zack narrowed his eyes at the 'creature'. That silver hair looked pretty familiar too. Zack looked over at the other half of the 'creature' as he started talking.

"Oh my god Zack, you should have seen your face!" The thing got up reveling itself to be Cloud.

"Cloud?" Cloud laughed and Zack looked back at the other 'creature.'

"Seph?" Seph laugh slightly and picked up his sword that Cloud had dropped when he had fallen off his shoulders. Zack looked back and forth between the two as they stood over him with very amused faces.

"You guys are so mean! I thought you were going to kill me!" Zack yelled causing Cloud to fall back into a fit of hysterics. While Seph didn't laugh outright, you could tell on the inside he was laughing just as hard as Cloud.


	33. 33 Expectations zack

33. Expectations Zack

Zack walked down the halls minding his own business, when he heard a strange sound. It sounded kind of like music, with very bad singing. Zack, being the curious creature he was, followed the sound. He came to the door of the president's office. He looked around; he didn't see anyone, so it must have been coming form here. Zack, not having the common curtsy of knock as Seph loved to point out, opened the door slightly and peeked inside. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing. Rufus Shinra, the president of the company that pretty much ruled there whole world, was dancing on his desk to the Backstreet Boys, singing his heart out.

"Everybody, rock your body!" Zack couldn't hold it anymore and fell over in the doorway laughing. Rufus stopped and turned around franticly and looked at Zack who was dieing on his floor.

"Zack? What the hell are you doing here!" Zack just couldn't stop laughing. This defiantly hadn't been what he had expected of the president.


	34. 34 Stars cloud

34. Stars Cloud

Cloud clutched the envelope in his hand and made his way to his room. He had just gotten his Solider Exam back and he didn't want to open it until he was in the privacy of his own room. You know, just incase he did so well that others were so jealous that they would try to murder him. At least, that what Cloud told himself. He softly shut the door behind him and went and sat on his bed. He took a deep breathe and opened the envelope. He pulled out the written part of the Solider Exam, looking for the grade. He had studied his butt off for this thing, if he didn't make a good grade on this thing Cloud would be severely ticked off. He didn't give up countless nights of precious sleep for nothing. Cloud stared at the packet very confused. It was covered in little gold star shaped stickers. He couldn't even make out the questions much less his grade. He flipped through the packet, all the pages were covered. Who the hell would cover his exam in gold stars? When Cloud got to the last page he let out a groan. There in barely legible handwriting was a note.

'Great Job, Spike! I thought you dissevered a few gold stars for you hard work!' Of course it was Zack. Only Zack would do something so childish.


	35. 35 Hold my Hand cloud

35. Hold my Hand CloudXReno

Cloud sat in the far back corner of the bar. He was alone except for the glass of some alcoholic beverage in front of him. Today was Zack's birthday. Cloud sighed as he thought of his deceased friend. They should have been celebrating, going out and getting shit faced together. He wasn't supposed to be here, alone, drinking away his sadness, his loneliness. Cloud drained his glass and slouched down in his seat. He felt someone slide into the booth next to him. He looked up at Reno who smiled sadly at him. Cloud looked down again trying to memorize the pattern on the table. He felt something warm slide into his hand and clutched onto it like his sanity depended on it, in a way it did.


	36. 36 Precious Treasure seph

36. Precious Treasure ZackXSeph

Seph walked into his office gently rubbing his forehead. He wasn't having the best of days. He sat down at his desk not at all looking forward to the amount of work he was expected to do. He took a deep breathe preparing himself when he noticed a bright pink envelope on his desk. Seph look curiously at it before picking it up. He opened it and pulled out a letter.

'Hey Seph! It's Zack, well actually Cloud is here too since he is writing this. Had to make sure you would be able to read this and after the whole speech incident I figured I wouldn't risk it. Anyway, I have a present for you, and no, it's not another flower. You will really like this one. But you have to find it first, so follow the clues to get you 'treasure'! Your first clue is "Reno's obsession." Have fun!'

Seph looked at the letter. He was severely torn, anything Zack had probably wasn't worth his time, but at the same time he really didn't want to do paper work. Seph got up and walked out of his office and made his way to the break room. "Reno's obsession" was easy. Ever since the coffee creamer incident the Turk has made sure the break room was always stocked. When he entered the small room there on the counter was another pink envelope. Seph pulled out the letter,

'Good, you found it! Okay so your second clue is 'Personal Space.''

Okay, Zack was always bugging Seph for calling his office his 'personal space' but he had just come form his office, so he must have meant his apartment. Seph left the break room and started towards his apartment. What could Zack have waiting for him this time? Heaven knows, the man was so random Seph wouldn't be surprised if his head exploded one of these days. As he came to apartment, there taped to the door was another pink envelope. He tore it off and read the letter inside.

'Okay, so this wasn't much of a hunt, but you will still REALLY like your prize. It's inside your apartment. You may have to look for it. Sorry if it made a mess.'

Seph glared at the letter, if Zack had made a mess in his apartment he would make sure the man paid dearly. He opened the door and walked inside. Nothing seemed out of place. He looked around the living room and the small kitchen, nothing new. He walked down the hall to his bedroom. He walked inside and didn't see anything and was about to go into the bathroom when he heard a sound. Seph froze in his tracks. There it was again. He turned slowly not quite believing what he was hearing. There, on his bed, was a slightly bigger than he remembered kitten.

"Shit."

A/N Yes, just to clarify things, that cat's name is Shit.


	37. 37 Eyes zackXseph

37. Eyes ZackXSeph

Seph was finishing up his paper work; he had plans that centered on a long shower and his warm bed. He didn't even flinch when his office door was thrown open and Zack walked in.

"Seph, I have a problem."

"You are just now realizing this Zack?" Zack pouted,

"Seph, I'm serious!" Zack leaned over the desk so his face was inches away form Seph's face.

"Zackary what are you doing," Seph's voice had a slight note of warning in it.

"What color are my eyes?" Seph's eyes narrowed at the question.

"What?"

"What color are they? I always thought they were purple, but some people say blue, some say gray, some say green. Some even said gold or silver!" Seph shook his head, Zack worried about the smallest things. Seph watched Zack continue his rant about his office while he gathered his things and left the room. He did after all have a date with his nice warm bed.


	38. 38 Abandoned cloud

38. Abandoned Cloud

Cloud sat on the ground in front on the blade that was buried in the ground, Zack, God how he missed him. He felt so alone and empty without his vibrant personality there next to him. He felt abandoned. He felt cheated. Cloud glared at the blade as bitter tears trailed down his face. Zack wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to be here, with Cloud. But no, Cloud was alone, more than anyone would ever know.


	39. 39 Dreams zackXcloudXseph

39. Dreams Zack

Zack stared into the store glass window straightening his hat over his outrageous black hair. He smiled as he shined his sheriff badge. Turning away when he was satisfied with his appearance, he walked down the dusty road, waving to people as he went. He walked into the saloon and seated himself at the bar.

"Hey Sheriff Zack, how's your day today?" The bartender leaned against the bar polishing a glass.

"Hey Reno, I'm good, It's been a good day." Reno smiled and winked at Zack,

"Seph's been lookin for ya." Zack smiled mischievously.

"Has he?" Reno nodded leaning away from the bar, he opened his mouth to comment when he was cut off by the saloon doors swinging open. Both Reno and Zack turned to see a shady character enter the saloon. He wore all back, form his black snake skin boots to his black cowboy hat that covered his surprisingly bright blonde hair. The man sat at the bar a few stools away from Zack. Reno shrugged and went to attend to their new guest. Zack studied the man; his blonde spikes were flattened by his hat so that they covered his face. Zack got up and approached the man.

"What's your name partner?" The man looked up at Zack, his eyes lingering on his badge. He smiled evilly at him.

"Cloud" Zack smiled back, though a bit nervously,

"Well I'm Zack the sheriff of this town. I hope you aren't bringing any trouble with ya." Cloud smiled, swirling his drink slowly as he leaned his back against the bar.

"I wouldn't dream of it _sheriff_." Cloud drained his drink before turning back around towards the bar. Zack was about to say something when someone called for him.

"Hello there Zackary." Zack turned about and saw Seph approaching him. He must have been getting ready for his show that night because all he had one was his lower half of his costume, which consisted of a large puffy red skirt with fishnet stocking with matching high heeled boots. Zack smiled,

"Seph, hey, I was just coming to come find you." Seph rolled his eyes; he saw the dark figure behind Zack and gave him a questioning look.

"Zack, who is that?" Zack moved aside and Cloud turned around on his stool and gave Seph a predatory smile. Seph paled a bit when he saw Cloud.

"Cloud? Is that you?" Cloud took off his hat, his blonde spikes springing up like they hadn't been weighed down by the hat. Cloud got off his stool and walk over to Seph. Zack looked terribly confused. Cloud wrapped an arm around Seph's waist, putting his hat back on and nodding to Zack,

"It's been a pleasure, sheriff, but I'm afraid we must leave now." With that Cloud drug Seph out of the saloon. Zack ran after them reaching his gun, when he got outside Cloud was on his horse with Seph thrown over it. Zack aimed his gun at Cloud…

Zack sat up in his bed breathing hard. He had almost shot Cloud! He calmed down taking deep breathes. That was a weird dream; wait, had Seph been wearing a saloon girl outfit! Zack doubled over laughing remembering the image. There was no way he would be able to look at the man with a straight face tomorrow.


	40. 40 Rated zackXseph

40. Rated ZackXSeph

Zack sat in the chair across from Seph's desk frantically swinging his legs back and forth. Seph was trying to ignore him. Why was he here? Didn't he have somewhere to be? He wasn't even saying anything just sitting there, swinging his legs like he was five. Seph looked up at the man, finally acknowledging his presence. When Seph looked at him, Zack gave him a huge smile.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm bored."

"Okay, well, why are you _here_?" Zack shrugged,

"Because we are friends and friends entertain friends when they are bored."

"We are not friends." Zack stopped swinging his legs and gave Seph a shocked look,

"Of course we are friends!" Seph rolled his eyes; he didn't really feel up to arguing with the childish man,

"Whatever you say Zack." Zack smiled and started swinging his legs again,

"Yup! I know deep down you love my friendship. I mean without me, you wouldn't have _any_ friends!" Seph gave a much undignified snort,

"I think you and your friendship are overrated."


	41. 41 Teamwork zackXcloudXseph

41. Teamwork ZackXCloudXSeph

"Come on Cloud, I need your help."

"Zack, you know this is a bad idea! He will kill us, painfully!" Zack rolled his eyes,

"Come on Cloud, you worry too much." He grabbed Cloud and dragged him through the door of Seph's apartment. They quietly made their way to his bedroom where the General was sleeping. Cloud just knew they were going to die. Zack had decided that they should sneak into Seph's room while he was asleep and braid his hair, since there was no way he would let them do it while he was awake. They entered the bedroom where they saw Seph asleep on the bed with Shit, his cat, curled up under his chin. Zack looked at Cloud giving him a look that told him that if silence hadn't been of the up most importance, he would be squealing at how cute they were. Zack crept over to the bed and gently gathered Seph's hair, parting it and handing half of it to Cloud mouthing,

'You do this half.'

Zack had decided to go all out and braid all of Seph's hair in small multiple braids instead of one large one. Yea, they were defiantly going to die. After twenty minutes of speed braiding, they finished. It was a miracle that they hadn't awakened him. They stepped away from the bed to admire their work. Zack looked excited, while Cloud thought he looked ridicules. They were about to sneak out of the room when they watched in horror as Shit awakened. The small kitten looked at them and Zack smile nervously and tried to sneak quietly out of the room.

"Meow?"

Both Cloud and Zack froze as Seph twitched and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw the two men standing in his room looking like they were about to die, he glared slightly at them,

"What did you two do now?"


	42. 42 Standing Still cloud

42. Standing Still Cloud

Everyone else seemed to be coping with what had happened to their world. Everyone was slowly easing back into some kind of routine life, everyone but him. He was stuck standing still in the past. Still caught up in the deaths he blamed himself for. He felt like a ghost of what it all once was, like a ghost being left behind.


	43. 43 Dying zackXcloud

43. Dying CloudxZack

Zack was on his way home form a hard days work, or rather what he thought was a hard day's work. However, he wasn't expecting Cloud to be lying on his couch when he got home.

"Zaaaaack," Cloud's voice was hoarse and nasally. Zack leaned over the back of the couch and looked down at Cloud. He looked like shit.

"Zack, I'm dying!" Zack smiled and patted Cloud's head,

"Aww, you're not dying Cloud, your just sick." Cloud shook his head,

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm dying."


	44. 44 Two Roads cloud

44. Two Roads Cloud

Was he Cloud or Zack? Well of course he was Cloud, but who was he really? Who did he want to be? The child-like carefree first class solider who everyone loved? Or the worthless failure who everyone had loved to pick on? Looking at it that way, it wasn't a difficult choice. But could he really lie to himself like that? Could he live his life as someone else? If he was Zack then Zack would never really die, right? But if he was Zack then what happened to the Zack he knew? Who was he really?


	45. 45 Illusion cloud

45. Illusion Cloud

He had built an illusion. An illusion that he didn't hurt and that he had moved on. An illusion that he didn't think about them all the time, an illusion that he was really okay. But illusions are never real, they are only a deception to fool others, and maybe even oneself.


	46. 46 Family zackXcloudXsephXreno

46. Family CloudxZackxSephxReno

Cloud, Zack, Seph, and Reno were all gathered in Zack's apartment. They, being Zack and Reno, had decided they should all get together for some bonding, their idea of bonding involving card games and alcohol. As Cloud sat at the table he looked around at the men around him. They had somehow formed some kind of demented form of a family. Zack, who no matter what, could cheer you up when you were down, He had a smile for everyone and was always there when you needed him. There was Seph who, while he seemed cold and distant, had an odd way of including you. That was of course if he really wanted you there. He was sarcastically funny and strangely gave the best advice. Yet at the same time the man was absolutely terrifying. Then there was Reno. The redhead was totally unpredictable. He was a ball of energy that was all over the place all the time and he had a habit of dragging you along with him. Cloud didn't know how they fit together but somehow they did, and Cloud had no problem calling them family.


	47. 47 Creation zackXseph

47. Creation SephxZack

When Seph walked into his office, the last thing he expected to see was Zack seated at his desk wearing a pair of Reno's goggles and a white bathrobe.

"Zackary, what the hell are you doing?" At the sound of Seph's voice Zack jumped up and hid something behind his back. He reached up and pushed the goggles onto his forehead, in true Reno fashion, so he could see.

"Oh," He smiled and laughed nervously, "Hey Seph." Seph gave Zack a blank look,

"What were you doing?" Zack gave him a sheepish look and help out a small deformed clay figure. Seph picked it up and looked at it, turning it as if trying to figure out what exactly it was. Zack smiled,

"It's my creation!"

"Zack, what have I told you about playing 'Hojo's Lab'?"


	48. 48 Childhood sephXzackXcloud

48. Childhood SephxZackxCloud

Cloud looked across the table at Seph who was looking at Zack who was grinning like a kid who had just been given finger paint. Actually, that's exactly what Zack had. He had somehow gotten finger paints and now had Cloud and Seph seated at his kitchen table with every intention of making some not-so-serious masterpieces. Zack gave them both an encouraging look before smearing some bright purple paint on his paper. Once Cloud got over the shock of being expected, of all things, to finger paint, he smiled as he too commenced in dipping his fingers in some blue paint. Seph shot Cloud a shocked look.

"Come on Seph, live a little. Don't you want to relive your childhood a bit?" Zack smiled at Seph, grabbing his hand and dumping some slimy green paint onto his palm. Seph gave his hand a disgusted look as he watched the green paint drip between his fingers. He looked at Zack confused who just smiled encouragingly. He sighed as he gave in and wiped his finger across the paper. Zack smiled brightly and went back to his own painting. There sat the Recruit, the Solider, and the General, finger painting.


	49. 49 Stripes zackXseph

49. Stripes ZackxSeph

'Zackary,

I know this is asking a lot of you and I myself can't believe I am asking you to do this, but I need a favor. I need you to buy strip decorations. I am not explaining myself to you and I don't care what you buy or what the hell it looks like. Just think strip, you know like a bar.

-Seph'

At first Zack had been extremely confused by the letter, but he has done as he was told. He had even gone so far as to set up the decorations in Seph's apartment. (Where he assumed he wanted them.) Later that night when Seph opened the door to his apartment, he stood frozen in the doorway completely shocked. Zack walked up and threw an arm around Seph's shoulders,

"You like it?" Seph glared at Zack and punched him in the face.

"Zackary you have five fucking minutes to get the fucking _pole_ out of my fucking living room." Zack clutched his nose and mumbled out,

"What the hell Seph! You said strip decorations!"

"STRIPE! Stripe, Zack, I said stripe you fucking illiterate!" Zack looked at the large silver ole he had installed in Seph's living room,

"Oh…"


	50. 50 Breaking the Rules renoXzack

50. Breaking the Rules RenoXZack

They had told Reno not to come into work today, to just stay home. Well of course Reno was going to go in anyway; some very important people were visiting that day. Reno snuck around the building waiting for him comrade, for they had told Zack not to come into work today either. Something grabbed Reno from behind and tackled him to ground. Reno quickly elbowed his attacker in the gut.

"Ugh! Reno, what the hell!" Reno turned around and looked at Zack.

"Hey you deserve it man, sneaking up on a Turk like that." Zack smiled,

"And here I thought the Turks were the sneaky ones."

"Shut up Solider boy." Both Reno and Zack were all decked out in cameo, including the face paint, Reno looked absolutely ridicules with his flaming red hair. They snuck into the building making sure no one saw them. The hid behind plants, door, in empty offices, and closets. Currently they were crouching behind a rather large, leafy plant when Zack whispered in Reno's ear,

"There, President, General, and Scientist." Reno looked where Zack was pointing. Rufus, Seph, and Hojo were leading some rather stiff looking business guys around the building. Reno smiled at Zack,

"You know they are going to kill us." Zack just smiled back,

"Let's go!" They jumped out from behind the plant, knocking it over, and ran towards the group yelling at the top of their lungs. Hojo almost shit his pants, Rufus looked shock, and Seph pulled out his ridiculously long sword. Reno and Zack stopped in their tracks and stared at the sword. Seph glared at them,

"Reno, Zack, you have to the count of three." Needless to say they ran, laughing all the way


	51. 51 Sport seph

51. Sport Seph

He was going to kill the man. Seph had been forced in accompany the President to showing some old business people about the building. It wasn't so bad, Zack and Reno had been banned from the building for the day, but one of the guys had decided to be all buddy-buddy with him.

"Hey Sport, what's that?" Seph glared ahead of him,

"The men's bathroom." He was annoying and stupid and Seph wanted nothing more than for the man to disappear.

"Oh, Okay Sport." Seph clutched the hilt of his sword; if the man called him 'sport' one more time he was going to turn him into a shish kabob.


	52. 52 Deep in Thought cloudXreno

52. Deep in Thought RenoXCloud

Reno sat across form Cloud watching him stare off into space. He had come to Seventh Heaven on one of his many visits to Cloud. Cloud was deep in thought; his brilliant blue eyes were wide and vacant. He rested his chin on his hand and Reno watched as he gently tapped the end of his nose with his pointer finger in a steady rhythm. Reno could imagine his full lips pursed into a pout behind his hand. His nose would twitch slightly every now and then as a blonde strand of hair would tickle his face. Reno smiled and shook his head causing his own vibrant hair to fall into his face. When he looked up again, Cloud was giving him a confuse look. Reno smiled and Cloud looked away. Reno could still see the smile his hand covered.


	53. 53 Keeping a Secret zackXcloud

53. Keeping a Secret CloudXZack

Zack and Cloud had just gotten done with their nightly training routine. Cloud pulled off his sweat soaked shirt wiping his sweaty face off with it. He looked over and saw Zack leaning against his buster sword smiling at him.

"What?" Zack set his sword against the wall and walked over to Cloud leaning down so they were face to face. Cloud raised an eyebrow and Zack's smile grew.

"Can you keep a secret?" Cloud looked amused and nodded,

"Good." Zack grabbed Cloud's chin and crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. Cloud held onto Zack's shoulders, more than a little surprised by the intense kiss. When Zack pulled away Cloud looked dazed,

"….wow…." He shivered slightly when he felt Zack's hot breathe by his ear,

"Shhh, it's a secret."


	54. 54 Tower zackXcloud

54. Tower ZackXCloud

Zack and Cloud walked aimlessly through the slums. Zack was telling Cloud how he loved them while Cloud listened thinking Zack was crazy for loving such a dirty place. All of a sudden Zack stopped talking and stood still, Cloud looked back at him. He was staring at an old run down building.

"Zack?" He was just staring at the building. Cloud looked at it; there wasn't anything special about it. It was just an old building; most of the windows were broken or boarded up and it looked like it was about to fall in on itself.

"It's perfect!" Cloud looked back at Zack,

"What?"

"Come on Cloud!" Zack grabbed Cloud by the arm and dragged him into the run down building.

"Zack! What are you doing?! Perfect for what?!" Cloud yelled at Zack as he was dragged up the flights of stairs. After a few stories Zack went down a hallway and into a room, dragging Cloud right along with him. They stood in the middle of the empty room,

"Zack I don't think we should be in here…" Zack wasn't listening; he was staring out the two of the few windows in the building that were still in tact.

"Zack?" Zack looked at Cloud his eyes bright with excitement.

"I've always wanted to do this." Cloud looked at the two grimy windows and then back at Zack, eyes wide with realization.

"Zack no!" Zack just nodded,

"You take that one and I'll take this one."

"Zack! No!"

"Come on Cloud you know you want to!"

"No Zack!"

"Don't make me push you." Cloud looked at the dirty window,

"You're serious…"

"Come on….1" Zack crouched down in a running position,

"…2…" Cloud reluctantly copied Zack,

"…3!" Cloud held his breathe as he ran full speed towards the window. He heard to loud crash followed by Zack's excited yell. They hit the ground below hard, pieces of glass raining on them. Cloud looked at Zack, who had a ridiculously large smile plastered to his face,

"Let's do that again!" Zack grabbed Cloud's arm yet again, dragging him to find another building.

Extra

Zack flinched as Seph pulled a particularly large piece of glass from his arm.

"Do I even _want_ to know why you two have shards of glass embedded in your skin?" Cloud shook his head, Zack had found at least five other building after the first and Cloud had to admit it had been rather fun.

"No sir, you really don't."


	55. 55 Waiting cloud

55. Waiting Cloud

Cloud was left waiting. Waiting until he could reunite with his friends. Sure he had friends here, but honestly nothing compared to Zack's friendship. So he was left waiting. Waiting until the world didn't need him anymore and he could die and see him again. Maybe Seph would be there too. Not the psycho insane Seph, but the _real_ Seph. Cloud smiled, yea that would be nice. But Cloud was content to wait; after all he wasn't in any hurry. He looked at Reno who was entertaining Marlene and Denzel with magic tricks. No, he wasn't in any hurry at all.


	56. 56 Danger Ahead seph

56. Danger Ahead Seph

Seph opened the door to his apartment slowly. He was tired. Zack had been more of handful than usual today. He stepped inside and saw his cat, Shit, sitting in the middle of the floor as if waiting for him. The cat meowed excitedly and picked up something in its mouth and dropped it at the General's feet. Seph looked from the cat to the object at his feet,

"Is that a dead mouse?" The cat meowed again. Seph turned on his heel and walked right back out the door motioning for Shit to follow. The cat cocked its head to the side questioningly.

"Come on, we're going to put it in Zack's bed." The cat perked up and followed Seph out the door, dead mouse dangling form its mouth.


	57. 57 Sacrifice cloud

57. Sacrifice Cloud

Zack had made the ultimate sacrifice for Cloud. Thinking back on it, Cloud sometimes got the urge to smack the boy, if he could. It had been stupid because at the time Cloud's own life had been in a state of limbo. What if it had been in vain? What then? Sometimes Cloud wished it had been, then they would still be together. But Cloud learned to keep selfish thoughts like those to himself.


	58. 58 Kick in the Head cloudXseph

58. Kick In The Head CloudxSeph

"Seph you have to hide me!" Seph looked up at Cloud as he begged to be hidden.

"Why?" Cloud gave Seph a pleading look,

"Zack is after me! Something about putting a dead mouse in his bed." Seph's mouth twitched slightly,

"And did you put a dead mouse in his bed?"

"Of course not! I…" Cloud's head jerked over towards Seph office door, Zack's voice could be heard traveling down the hall screaming Cloud's name. Cloud gave Seph another pleading look.

"Alright, get under the desk." Cloud smiled and scrambled around the desk and quickly crawled under it. The door was thrown open right as Seph scooted back into place.

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know Zack. I am afraid my ability to know where everyone is at any given time isn't working at the moment."

"Cloud! Where is Cloud?!" Seph gave Zack a pointed look,

"I don't know."

"He put a dead mouse in my bed!" Zack said looking around Seph's office,

"I am going to kill him!" He screamed slamming his hands down on the desk causing it to emit a strange sound and rattle a little more than it should have.

"I don't know where he is Zackary." Seph's voice held a note of warning. Zack made a sound of frustration raking a hand through his wild hair.

"Do you honestly think Cloud would do something as juvenile as putting a dead mouse in your bed?" Zack looked at Seph like he was stupid,

"Yes." Seph raised an eyebrow at Zack,

"Okay…maybe he didn't do it…Fine; if you see him tell him I'm not trying to kill him anymore."

"Goodbye Zack."

"Bye Seph…" Zack left the office and Seph moved out of the way as Cloud crawled out form under the desk clutching his head.

"I think you kicked me in the head."

"Zackary isn't trying to kill you anymore." Cloud rubbed his head,

"So I hear…"


	59. 59 No Way Out zack

59. No Way Out Zack

Once you were in, there was no way out. That's just how Zack's friendship worked. There was really no way out short of death, wither that be Zack's death, and one could be sure he would find a way to haunt his loved ones, or be that you killed one of Zack's friends, in which case Zack would kill you. So really it was death or Zack's friendship, and really who would choose death over Zack's friendship?


	60. 60 Rejection renoXzack

60. Rejection RenoxZack

"I can get anyone I want. Man or woman!" Reno boasted lifting his glass into the air. He and Zack were seated at some bar enjoying their night off.

"Anyone, Reno?"

"Anyone."

"Okay…" Zack looked around the bar, "Her." He pointed to a young waitress. Reno smirked,

"No problem." He waved the young woman over and gave her a charming smile,

"What can I get for you two?"

"My friend here would love a beer and I myself would love to buy you a drink." The woman smiled,

"A drink on you huh?"

"Yup, but only if you promise to join me later." The woman smiled and walked away to get the drinks. Reno grinned and gave Zack a smug look. Zack just laughed and shook his head. The woman came back and gave Zack his beer and then took the drink Reno had offered her and poured it over his head.

"AYE!!" Reno shrieked and Zack burst out laughing.

"Thanks for the drink." The woman set the empty glass on the table and sauntered away. Zack wiped the tears from his eyes,

"I do believe you were rejected."

"Shut up Zack."


	61. 61 Fairy Tale cloudrenozackseph

61. Fairy Tail SephXZackXRenoXCloud

Once upon a time there were four men. One had hair the color of the pale moon, one had hair of the blackest night, one had hair of fire, and the last had hair of gold. Their story has everything a good tale needs; friendship, battles, romance, tragedy. To bad it's missing a happy ending.


	62. 62 Magic zackreno

62. Magic Reno

Reno was like Magic.

"RENO!"

He was funny.

"This isn't funny Reno!"

He was entertaining.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

He was pretty to look at.

"I'm going to strangle you with you fucking hair!" Seph poked his head in the office,

"What the hell are you….oh..."

He was amazing,

Zack was standing on the desk completely naked with his hands handcuffed to the ceiling fan.

And he had the magical ability to disappear.


	63. 63 Do Not Disturb cloudzack

63. Do Not Disturb CloudXZack

They were located in some remote town in a small hotel for the night. Zack stood outside Cloud's room staring at the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging form the door knob. He didn't know what to make of it. What could he be doing that he wouldn't want someone to disturb? Maybe he was doing something embarrassing, like singing along to children shows. Maybe he was keeping a secret form Zack. Maybe he was doing something dirty. And didn't invite Zack?! Oh, Cloud was in for it now. Zack quietly opened the door and peeked inside. It was quiet and dark. Zack scanned the room and found Cloud in the bed, asleep. Aww, he wasn't doing anything dirty he was just sleeping. Zack looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was coming before he slipped inside the room and closed the door behind him. He would fix that.


	64. 64 Multitasking cloudzack

64. Multitasking ZackXCloud

"Zack, stop it." Zack laughed to himself as he continued to kiss the back of Cloud's neck.

"Zack, I mean it." Zack didn't listen as he scraped his teeth along the skin causing Cloud to shudder and emit a small moan.

"Zaaaaack." He half whined half moaned as Zack wrapped his arms around his thin waist eliminating the space between them. Zack rested his head on Cloud's should and softly kissed his ear,

"You're smoking." Cloud turned and gave him an odd look,

"What?" Zack nodded towards the oven where black smoke was leaking out of the door,

"Shit! Zack you made me burn it!" Zack laughed as Cloud ripped himself from his embrace and rushed to the oven. He pulled out a pan of charcoal that was supposed to be bread.

"It's not my fault you can't multitask."


	65. 65 Horror renocloudzackseph

65. Horror RenoXCloudXZackXSeph

"What was your most horrifying experience?" Reno thought for a moment,

"Probably the time Tseng cut my hair while I was sleeping." Reno looked at Cloud, who also took a moment to think about the question,

"Jumping out of the stupid window." Cloud said glaring at Zack who smiled,

"Mine would have to be…Seeing Rufus sing to boy bands." Zack said turning to Seph. Seph looked at the tree waiting men,

"The time I found Hojo handcuffed to my bed completely naked with a can of whipped cream." He said looking highly amused by their looks of horror, shock, and disgust.


	66. 66 Traps renozack

66. Traps RenoXZack

Zack walked into the office to see Reno standing on the desk fiddling with the ceiling fan.

"Reno, what are you doing?" Reno looked over his shoulder at him.

"Oh hey, There was something rattling up here and it was driving me crazy but I can't figure out what it is."

"A loose screw maybe?" Zack suggested climbing up on the desk to look at it too.

"Is this it?" Zack said pointing to a screw using the other hand to hold the blade out of the way. Suddenly he felt something snap around his wrists. Shocked, he looked down at his hands to find them in handcuffs. He looked at Reno who was grinning at him.

"Wha….?" He said stupidly as Reno pulled out a knife and cut open Zack's shirt and ripped it off of him.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?!" Reno had started on Zack's pants when he stared kicking his legs around.

"Better watch out or you might get cut."

"What are you doing?! Raping me?!" Reno snorted as he yanked off Zack's shoes,

"Like it would be rape…" Reno stood back and stared at Zack who was left in his underwear.

"Hmm, Those have to go."

"What?! No! Reno!" Zack tried to fight off Reno but failed as his underwear was pulled off.

"RENO!!!"

"Tootaloo!" Reno waved and left the office.

"…..RENO!!!!"


	67. 67 Playing the Melody Demyx

67. Playing the Melody Demyx

He sat there strumming his sitar softly. It was a calm melody that seemed to wash over a person. His works were the remains of the masterpieces that his somebody has created. He couldn't create his own because to art required heart, and Demyx didn't have a heart. He was a musician lacking the heart to make true music.


	68. 68 Hero cloudreno

68. Hero CloudXReno

'Hey Cloud, It's Reno. Listen I need you to drop by my apartment tonight. I am expecting you so you had better show up.'

Cloud has really wanted to ignore the message, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him and now here he was, standing in front of Reno's door. Did he really want to knock on that door? Did he really want to know what Reno wanted? No, not really but he was here so what the hell. As soon as he knocked he heard a muffled 'come in'. Trust Reno to even answer the damn door. Cloud walked into the apartment and looked around.

"Reno?"

"Just a second! In the bathroom!" Cloud rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. On the table in front of the couch he saw a bright white box. It wasn't very big. Kind of wide but thin, like a box that one would receive a shirt in or something like that. The box was screaming to be opened, being so white against the dark wood of the table. Cloud reached out and pulled it closer to him so it was right in front of him. He sat back on the couch and looked at the box. He wondered what was inside. He looked over his shoulder at the bathroom door, Reno was still in there. He turned around and looked at the box. Fuck it. Cloud ripped off the top of the box and sifted through the tissue paper. He pulled out a red piece of cloth; it had two little strings coming from two of the corners. Deciding it was a cape Cloud set it on his knee before picking up the other item in the box. Cloud's eyes widened as he picked up a tiny pair of red underwear. What. The. Hell. Cloud whipped around as he heard the bathroom door open. If possible his eyes grew wider as he saw Reno in nothing but a small pair of black underwear with a gun holster slung round his hips and a small black mask covering his face. Reno smirked as he playfully cocked his toy gun at Cloud,

"I'll be the bad guy and you be the hero." Reno all but purred as Cloud chocked on his spit. He didn't know weather to play along or strangle Reno with the cape.


	69. 69 Annoyance cloudzack

69. Annoyance Cloud/Zack

Cloud gasped as Zack trailed his lips down his neck and across his chest. His hands feeling like they were everywhere all at once making Cloud arch up into his touch.

"Zack…." Cloud moaned causing Zack to laugh huskily making Cloud to shiver at the sound. Zack slid his hands down to Cloud's hips angling them just so as he thrust into the blonde man beneath him. Cloud threw back his hand groaning loudly clawing at Zack's shoulders. Zack leaned back groaning as well,

"Hmm…Pound cake." Cloud's eyes snapped open. What?!

"What the hell did you just say?" Cloud gasped out as Zack laughed again. He didn't answer as he began to move roughly above Cloud. Cloud's eyes rolled back losing himself to Zack.

"Ugh….Marshmallow!" Zack gasped out as he began thrusting harder and faster.

"Z-Zack!"

"Oatmeal Cookie Dough!"

"Zack! Shut up!" Cloud yelled moving to rub himself against Zack's belly. Zack threw back his head,

"Peanut butter fluffer-nutter!" He yelled as he came within Cloud. Exhausted he flopped down onto Cloud breathing hard. Cloud whined softly thrusting his hips up against Zack,

"Hmm, a Twinkie? I do hope its cream filled." Zack whispered moving down Cloud's body. The insult died on Cloud's lips as he felt Zack take him in his mouth. It didn't take long before Cloud was screaming, empting himself in Zack's mouth. Breathing hard Cloud glared at Zack who was smiling down at him,

"I hate you."

* * *

This was requested and a friend helped a bit with the idea. Okay, you know its sad when you're getting out of the shower and you have to cover your head with the towel because you are laughing so hard. And I did NOT want to explain to my mom why I was laughing. 


	70. 70 67percent zack

70. 67 Zack

Zack sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Cloud had to have some kind of check up or something and the boy guy was terrified of doctors. Zack found it incredibly cute. Bored, he picked up a piece of paper on the table in front of him and looked over it.

_' The "success" of a reversal is measured in two categories; the ability to re-open a vas channel for sperm to return to the ejaculatory fluid; and secondly, the chance of pregnancy. If it has been less than three years since the vasectomy, the likelihood of rebuilding the vas channel is 67 percent; and the chance of pregnancy is 76 percent.' _

What the fuck?! Zack looked at the other page of the pamphlet,

'…_within 30 minutes. The surgeon uses a scalpel to make one or two incisions in the skin of the scrotum-one incision to access and expose the tiny vas deferens tubes from each testicle. The vas deferens is lifted, cut and tied, and often cauterized. The cut tubes are then returned to the scrotal sac and the incisions are then closed with three or four sutures (stitches).'_

WHAT THE FUCK?! Zack looked at the cover of the pamphlet. Vasectomy?! Zack dropped the paper with a squeak as his hand flew to cover his crotch.

"Zack? What's wrong?" Zack looked up see Cloud giving him a worried look,

"Cloud! Oh, what did they do to you?!" Zack screamed as he pulled him into a hug.

"Uhhh…Zack, are you alright?" Cloud questioned as Zack let him go. Zack started to pull on the front of Cloud's jeans,

"They didn't….did they?" Zack asked trying to undo the button.

"ZACK!" Cloud screamed slapping Zack's hand away, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Cloud looked around the waiting room at the people giving them strange looks.

"Cloud! It's only 67 reversible!" Zack cried hugging Cloud again. Cloud sighed and patted Zack's back having absolutely no idea what was wrong with him.

* * *

Okay...I know I normally update a lot at a time but I couldn't hold on to these...and I do love reviews...


	71. 71 Obsession cloudreno

71. Obsession CloudXReno

Cloud groaned as he rubbed himself along Reno's body. He had him pinned against the wall holding Reno's wrists against the wall. He took a sick pleasure in sliding his tongue into Reno's foul smelling mouth. They were drunk, extremely drunk and apparently extremely horny. Cloud pushed his mouth harder against Reno ignoring their combined spit sliding down his chin. God, Reno's mouth was so fucking addictive. Reno was so foul and dirty yet so beautiful in his own fucked up way and God how Cloud loved it.

These are coming out a lot slower now. One because I am short on ideas and also because I am working on my other story so this has been put off. Anyway I will start posting them as I do them instead of waiting until I have a few done.


End file.
